


Because Of You

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Community: love_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely couple meets because of time travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Because Of You  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr Anasazi/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,000  
>  **Summary:** An unlikely couple meets because of time travel.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Love_Bingo](http://love_bingo.livejournal.com)

Darkness surrounded him as he walked through the quiet town, passed the buildings and homes shut down for the night. The place was a veritable ghost town. He didn’t have any idea where he was going or how he’d spend the time until the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant was able to find him and get him back where he belonged. 

A low growl escaped him as he pictured the look on Harper’s face as he had disappeared. He hated time travel with a passion but more than that he hated feeling out of his element and that’s exactly how he felt at the moment. The second he returned he would be sure to have a few words with the ship’s engineer on the reasons one shouldn’t use a Nietzschean as a test subject without his permission.

The sound of harsh breathing and fists hitting flesh captured his attention. It couldn’t hurt to see what was going on. Anything to make the time go faster. Without further thought he ran in the direction of the noise.

A blonde woman, small in stature was pummeling a man before her. He found himself mesmerized by her and she wasn’t even Nietzschean. He didn’t know what he wanted more to jump in and take her place in the fight or to continue to watch the way her body moved in the skimpy little outfit she wore as she fought

Since it didn’t look as if she needed his help it only took him a minute to decide. He leaned against the nearest tree and watched the fight unfold. There was something about her that made his body tighten painfully. 

Within moments the fight was over. A cloud of dust surrounded her before settling at her feet. _What the...?_

Buffy spun around and for a split second her breath caught in her throat as she drank in the most delicious sight she had ever had the privilege of seeing. The man leaning against the tree was huge, his skin a rich mocha and his hair hung down passed his shoulders in dreadlocks. _YUM!_ Finally, she gave herself a quick shake as it dawned on her what he must have seen. “Oh, I was just..” She quickly dusted off her skirt. “He ran away.”

As a Nietzschean he had advanced eyesight. He could see things farther away than most humans could ever hope to but for some reason the woman in front of him expected him not to have seen what had happen not three feet in front of him. So be it. There would be plenty of time to find out what he had really seen later for now he had other concerns. “Okay.” He bowed his head. “I am Tyr Anasazi of Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria by Barbarosa.”

A nervous smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. “I’m Buffy.” She tried to stop herself, she really did. But the question escaped her anyway. “Where are you from?” He sure wasn’t from Sunnydale she would have remember seeing him.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Suffice it to say I’m a long way from home.”

“Try me.”

“If you insist.” It didn’t take Tyr long to tell the beautiful woman standing in front of him where he was from or how he had come to be there now.

For a moment Buffy’s mouth hung open in shock. She couldn’t believe she was standing there talking to an honest to goodness alien! “How long will you be here?” She stared into his eyes.

“The last thing I heard Harper say was something about twenty seven. I don’t know if that meant hours, days or even weeks.” Tyr pushed his hair back from his shoulders as he gazed into her eyes. For some reason the thought of being stranded on this planet in this time didn’t bother him as much as it had at first. He took a step closer, invading her personal space. “And I find that I don’t much care how long it takes.” 

“You don’t? W...w...why?” She knew she was stammering but she couldn’t seem to help it. 

“Because of you.” He whispered quietly as he gently stroked the side of her face with the tips of his fingers before he slid his hands down her arms. “You are so beautiful, lady mine. Your hair is like spun gold. And you have eyes a man could get lost in and never wish to return if only you would allow it.”

His deep satiny smooth voice washed over her, through her with a lover’s caress. Although she knew that this, whatever it was between them couldn’t last, at least not for long, she couldn’t resist the temptation he provided.

His hair brushed against her shoulders as he leaned down to whisper against her lips, “Tell me I’m wrong to want this, to want you. Tell me you don’t feel it too and I’ll stop.”

Her body trembling with desire she had no right to feel, Buffy shook her head. “I can’t.” Her answering breath mingled with his. “I want it to.”

That was all the encouragement Tyr needed. He gently brought Buffy’s arms up to encircle his neck before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her even closer against him. Passion flared between them as he lips descended on hers. 

As a growl resounded deep within his throat Buffy moaned. She had been kissed before, held in a man’s arms before but not like this. Nothing could compare to the feelings this man brought forth. It was as if he knew her body better than she did. Almost as if she had been waiting for him to come and make her feel things she had never felt before.

Reluctantly, Tyr raised his head. “Tell me where.”

With a smile on her face she laced her fingers through his. “This way.”

They didn’t know how long they could be together. But they planned on making the most of it.


End file.
